The odd couple
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Chip and Nick start a relationship. Will they work out or will it end badly. Slash ChipNick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I once tried to get _Power Rangers_, but it turns out that there's a glass frame called a screen on the TV, making it impossible for me to catch anyone... Crap.

A/N: Okay, about this story: It's to my knowledge that this will be the first Nick/Chip slash story, which is why I figured I'd give it a shot. So here we go.

Chapter One

Chip sat on a park bench, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Chip. What are you up to?" asked Vida. Chip turned to look at the Rocca sisters, Vida and Madison.

"Not much. Just sitting here, thinking about stuff."

Vida and Madison took a seat on each side of him. "Chip, you've been acting weird. No, wait, better word -- weirderer lately," Madison said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Chip shook his head. "Is weirderer even a word?" Madison shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I have to agree with my crazy sister. You _have_ been acting in a non-Chip way lately." Chip looked at each sister and sighed. It was no use lying to them because they _always_ know how get the truth out of people.

"I have a crush on someone..." Chip confessed.

"Who is it, Chip?" Vida asked.

"Yeah, who is this guy you like?" Madison asked, causing Chip to begin turning red in the face.

"I can't say. It's too embarrassing," he said while covering his face, but Madison and Vida weren't about to give up.

"Alright, we'll guess."

"Is it Xander?" Vida asked. Chip shook his head.

"Is it Daggeron?" wondered Madison. Vida and Chip looked at her. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, I know who it is: Nick." Chip suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. Something in his face must have shown them it was true. "Oh, my God, you _do_ have a crush on Nick!" Chip nodded.

"When did it happen?" Madison asked.

Chip took a moment to regain himself. "Not really sure _when_ it happened. I just happen I walk into work one day and saw him leaning against the counter, and I thought, ˜Damn, he looks hot.' Don't know why it hit me then, but it did."

Madison couldn't help but give a small scream. "That is just _so_ cute! You need to ask him out," she suggested.

Chip's face turned red again. "No, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm a comic book, anime, sci-fi fanatic -- among many other things -- and Nick... Well... he likes motorcycles and... Okay, I'm not sure what else he likes, but I can tell you it's not what _I_ like. Plus…"

"You're not sure if he likes you, or other guys..." Vida interrupted, and Chip nodded.

"He does," Madison said, shocking the other two.

"What?" they said together.

"He likes men," she repeated.

Vida crossed her arms and gave her sister a questioning look. â€œHow do you know that?â€

Madison grinned, an ˜I know everything' look on her face. "Because I read his journal a month ago, and I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself." Vida nodded.

"What did it say for you to think he likes men?"

"August 10, 2005: I know why I'm different, and it scares and excites me. I'm gay. That's right, I'm gay."

Chip's mouth fell open. "Was there more than that?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah, but it went on for two more pages. I just found it simpler to just to quote that part."

"Okay, he's gay, but what makes you two think he would want to go out with me?â€ Madison and Vida looked at each other, and to Chip's horror both began to grin. Suddenly, they each stood up and grabbed him.

"No, you can't make me do this! I need more time!" Chip yelled as he tried to stop them from dragging him back to the Rock Porium.

"Chip, we're not giving you a choice in the matter," Vida warned, looking both ways across the street to check for traffic.

"Yeah, Chip. You have to do it," Madison said, beginning to drag him across the street.

"No, you can make me. What if—"

"No more ˜what ifs mister. You need to do it, or else regret not doing it for the rest of your life.â€ Now outside of their workplace, they forced Chip onto the bench.

"Alright, Vida, wait here with Chip and I'll get Nick," Madison said as she turned to go inside.

Chip yelled, "No! You can't!" But she did. Chip hung his head, and Vida patted him on the back. "Why are you two doing this to me...?" he asked sullenly.

"Because we care about you and we would like to see you happy," she said, taking a seat next to him.

They stayed quiet for a few moments before Chip asked, "Wonder what Madison is doing in there..."

Vida threw up her shoulders. "Who knows? But I can assure you of one thing: She's getting the job done." Chip only nodded.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madison walked around the music store, looking for Nick. "Okay, how can I get those two together?" she asked herself out loud as she popped her head into the office. No sign of Nick there. "I have to do this carefully and not make him think I'm forcing him into this."

Madison moved toward the break room. To her luck, Nick was sitting there, reading a magazine, so taking a deep breath she walked in. "Hey, Nick," she greeted with a smile.

Nick looked up from the magazine to see Madison there. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Madison put on the best look of fake shock she could do. "What, can't a friend say "hi" without wanting something?" Nick gave her a pointed look, so Madison gave up. "Alright, here's the deal." She pulled out a chair and sat. "I have a favor to ask of you." This quickly worried Nick, as the last time she wanted him to do something he ended up with food poisoning.

"What is it, Madison?"

Madison leaned on the table. "I want you to go on a date with Chip." Nick's eyebrows went up with shock. Okay, it wasn't the best way to do it, but hey, there's no guidebook for these kinds of things.

"Chip?" Nick asked, making sure he heard her right. Madison stiffly nodded. "You want me to go on a date with Chip?"

"Yep," Madison answered. They sat there for a moment as Nick was thinking. "Well, are you going to do it?"

"Sure, but one question" Madison was happy for a millisecond, before she heard the last part.

"What is it?"

"Well, Chip is a cute guy – there's not doubt about it -- but we're very different people. And I was wondering..."

Madison moved her seat closer to Nick. "Don't worry. This is where I come in."

"Really?"

Madison ignored the question and told Nick her plan. "At 8:00pm, you and Chip meet at his house. You pick him up and go to McDonald's. Yeah, I know -- not a good place for a first date, but it will do, since you don't get paid until tomorrow. Next, you will go to the movie theater. They're showing _Friday the 13th, Part 7: The New Blood_. It is his favorite Jason movie. Afterward, go for a starlit walk in the park and you can handle things from there, if you catch my drift."

Nick was left speechless. "She thought that up too quickly. How long has she been planning this?" he wondered. "Sure, sounds like a plan..."

Madison stood up, grabbing Nick's arm. "Alright. Now, only thing for you to do is ask him out."

"What?" Nick asked rather loudly, as Madison began to drag him out of the break room. "Madison, I don't even know where he is. I can't leave work just to ask someone out!" he protested as he tried to free himself, but to his surprise she had a strong grip on him.

"Well, good news: He's outside waiting for you."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he's sitting outside, waiting for you to ask him out."

"Madison -- no, wait, never mind. I changed my mind. Please let me go."

Madison wasn't going to give in that easily. "Too bad. We're going, whether you like it or not."

"Why are you doing this?" Nick whined.

"Because I want you and Chip to be happy. Plus, I've always wanted to play matchmaker."

They were now at the front entrance of the store. Nick could see Chip sitting on a bench with Vida standing over him like a guard. "Madison, can I have a moment to collect myself before I do this?" Nick asked.

"No," she said as she shoved him out the door. Vida and Chip looked up just in time to see Nick and Madison walking toward them.

"See? I told you she would get the job done," Vida quietly told Chip.

"Oh, shit, it's Nick. Oh, God, what should I say?" Chip thought to himself as he felt himself grow more and more nervous. All too soon Nick was standing in front of him.

"Nick, do you have something to ask?" prodded Madison.

'Yeah, are you sure you're a nice person, or is that a lie you use to cover your mean streak?' Nick quickly thought, but got back to the task at hand. Taking a breath, he asked, "Chip, will you go out with me tonight...?"

"Yes," Chip answered in a low voice.

Relief flooded Nick's veins. "Alright. I'll pick you up at eight," Nick said after he wiped his forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you at eight," agreed Chip.

Madison and Vida gave each other a thumbs up sign. "All right. Now, Vida, help Chip get ready, and I will help Nick," Madison told her sister. Vida nodded and led a stunned Chip away, while Madison began to pull on Nick's arm.

Madison, what are you doing?" Nick asked, breaking out of his shock.

"I'm helping you get ready for your date." Madison stopped at the street and looked both ways before she crossed with Nick.

"Madison, I can't leave. I have to work!"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it later. But right now, let's get you ready." Madison placed a hand on a tree, thought "Root Core," and both of them disappeared.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick was making it up the walkway to Chip's house, shaking like a leaf. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was _actually_ going out on a date with _Chip_. He also couldn't believe how bossy Madison could be... Guess you _do_ learn something new everyday.

Nick was now at the door. With a deep relaxing breath, he pressed the button on the doorbell, and soon the door was opened by Vida. "Hey, Nick, looking good. Did Madison dress you?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Has she always been this bossy?" he asked while walking in.

Vida laughed and closed the door behind him. "Only when she's playing matchmaker." Nick laughed nervously.

"Is Chip ready to go?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah. I even had to help him find a shirt without an anime character on it..."

"Well, how many does he have?"

Vida crossed her arms. "Let's just say his closet looks like a war zone." Nick took a moment to picture this and shuddered at the thought.

"So where are his parents?" he asked, wondering why they weren't present.

"The work in L.A. and mainly come back to Blairwood for holidays and birthdays."

"Wow...! They really do that?"

Vida nodded. "It's been like that since Chip was 16." Nick was about to say something when they both heard footsteps walking down the steps, and the two quickly stood up. When Chip reached the bottom, they could see his face was red.

"Hi, Nick," he said shyly.

Nick looked Chip over, noting that he was dressed differently than he usually was. "So are you ready to go?" Chip slowly nodded his head. "Alright, let's get going," he said, heading for the door. Chip gave Vida a worried look, and she returned it with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, let's go," he said, opening the door for Chip. Chip walked through the door, too nervous to say anything. Nick followed him and closed the door behind himself.

Vida ran to the window and watched them walk away. "Boy, Chip, your first date... Hope it goes well," she said to herself as she grabbed her jacket and keys. She shut off the lights and closed the door as she left.

Chip and Nick walked in silence as they entered the city. Nick knew this couldn't last forever, and though he didn't know what to say he knew had to say _something_.

"So Chip, we're going on a date?" Nick said, not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah, we are," Chip said, finally finding his voice.

Nick racked his brain, trying to think of something else to say. "So... any place you like to go and eat?"

"Yeah," Chip said in a low voice.

"Where?"

"A pizza place would nice..."

Nick smiled and quickly thought, 'I hope Madison doesn't find out I'm doing this.'

They eventually stopped at a nearby pizza place and ordered a large BLT pizza to go, having decided to eat it at the park since the setting sun was still creating enough light to stay outside. They found a picnic table far enough in the park so they could have some privacy, and sat down at opposite ends of the table so they were facing each other. Nick opened the box and took a slice of pizza, Chip following suit. They sat there quietly, managing to eat a few pieces of pizza before either of them spoke.

"So Chip, how long have you known you were gay?"

Chip finished chewing his slice of pizza before he answered. "Since I was fourteen, and no one knew expect Vida, Madison, and Xander. How about you?"

"Not really sure when, but I've known for probably all of my life..."

"So how many guys have you dated?" Nick asked.

"None. You?"

"Same here, so I'm pretty much going in blind here." Chip felt himself relax at this.

"Yeah, ditto," Chip said, grabbing another slice.

Nick thought it was crazy that they were sitting so far a part, so he stood up and went to the other side, taking a seat next to Chip. "Sorry to scare you, but I think I would like to be closer to you." Chip was nervous that Nick was doing this, but on the other hand it would feel nice to be next to someone.

"It's fine..." he responded, reaching for more pizza.

"So Chip, let's talk about what life was like before I came in," Nick said, also grabbing another slice.

"Really?" Chip asked, stunned. Nick nodded and began to eat. Chip racked his brain, trying to think of something. "Okay, there was one time when Madison, Vida, and I were, like, 9 and we figured if we just say the first letter of the bad words it would be okay because we didn't say the real word."

"So what happened?" Nick asked, wanting to know.

Chip turned a light shade of red. "Well, I got into an argument with my mom and said she was the "B"-word and, well, she knew what I was saying, so she dragged me into the kitchen and washed my mouth out with soap. Then I was given a two-hour lecture and sent to my room for the next week. Later on, I found out Vida had told someone to go ''F''-word herself in the depths of the "H"-word and needless to say, she was grounded for the next week also."

Nick choked on his pizza as he began to laugh. Chip glared at him. "Nick, it's not that funny."

"I know, but still!" Nick said in between laughs. Soon, Chip was also laughing at his childhood mistakes.

After a few minutes, they calmed down enough so Chip could tell him more. He told him stories ranging from Madison accidentally flashing the entire pool when her top disappeared after diving in; when Vida punched out a guy that she thought had grabbed her butt, but turned out he had accidentally tripped; and when Xander made out with a guy dressed like a girl at a Halloween party. Nick was laughing so hard that he practically fell off the seat. Chip stood up to help Nick sit again. It took a short while for Nick to completely calm down, and when he did he noticed it was pretty dark out. A quick look at his glow-in-the-dark watch told him it was past 10:00.

"Shit, Chip, we need to get going," said Nick, grabbing the empty pizza box off of the table.

"Yeah, we better get home."

Nick threw the pizza box into a nearby trash bin, then said, "Let's go," reaching out for Chip's hand. Chip, not sure if he wanted to take it or not, quickly realized something. What if other people saw them together? Chip wasn't sure he was ready to openly declare his homosexuality to other people...

"Don't worry, Chip. We'll walk in the dark toward your house and we wouldn't even go near the town," Nick said, as if reading Chip's mind.

Chip smiled and took Nick's hand into his own. They walked off, holding hands and talking, and before either of them knew it they were in front of Chip's house at the door. "So here we are..." Chip said, releasing Nick's hand.

"Yeah..." And finally, both stood there for a long time, unsure of what to do next.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" Nick eventually said.

"Yeah. That sounds good," Chip agreed.

Nick pulled Chip into a hug, who was more than willing to hug back. They had held each other for about a minute when Nick decided to place a kiss on Chip's lips. Chip, though stunned by this, returned the kiss, not wanting to release his lips from Nick's. Soon enough, they were in a heated make-out session, they're hands going all over each other's bodies. How long they had been going at it, neither of them knew, but eventually they broke away to get some much-needed air.

"I guess we better get going before we move too fast," Chip suggested, and Nick nodded his head. However, all that had changed within seconds since they were now all over each other again.

Nick pushed Chip against the wall and held his hands above his head with one hand while the other went under his shirt. Chip shivered from Nick's cold hand against his warm skin. After some time, Nick released his lips from Chip's, both breathing hard.

"So do you want to come inside?" Chip asked.

"I wish I could, but I need to get home before my parents worry..."

"Want to go out tomorrow?"

Nick brushed the hair out of Chip's face. "Sure. We'll go to the beach."

Chip smiled. "Sounds like fun." With one last kiss, Nick was off, and Chip watched him walk away. "Looking good," he thought before going into his house.

XXX

TBC


End file.
